


catastrophe

by glubbyfishprincess



Series: David Washington: Ace Detective [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A missing cat, Gen, Private Investigator AU, and a very angsty washington oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glubbyfishprincess/pseuds/glubbyfishprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private investigator Washington is tasked to find the cat of his best friend. He wishes it was as easy as it sounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catastrophe

_Date: 02/28/20XX, Tuesday_  
 _Time: 1:00 PM_  
 _Location: Café Bleu, Bloodgulch Marketplace_

Washington took another sip of coffee as he studied the description his client wrote down once more.

_Russian blue cat with a bright pink collar. Quite small, he’s only a kitten. Last seen 3 days ago. Likes to hang out around the market. Theta really likes salmon! I mean, you already know all this, though. Honestly, Wash._

He sighed and looked around the busy marketplace once more after he finished the mug of coffee. The marketplace was still quite crowded at this time, so he decided to take a break at a small coffee shop. He had spent the whole morning going around the whole place, calling out the pet's name and asking people if they had seen the cat he described to them but no one had replied with anything useful.

The detective rubbed his eyes and yawned. Dammit, he was already on his second cup and he _still_ was falling asleep. He called out to the waiter.

“Yes, sir!” The young man practically ran over with a big smile on his face as soon as he noticed Washington. His dark hair was unkempt, sticking out in different angles, and his apron full of stains from spilled drinks and pastries.

“Another coffee, please.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” He straightened his back and saluted, running back to the counter to get his order. At least he was enthusiastic enough to make up for his appearance, Washington mused, although a bit eccentric.

The young man came running back in record time with his coffee on a tray. “One coffee, sir!”

“Uh, thanks…” Washington squinted his eyes as he read the server’s almost undecipherable nametag. “Caboose?”

“Yes, sir! Thank you too, sir!” Caboose gave another stiff salute. The older man gave him an awkward smile and waved weakly to dismiss him then stooped down again to read his notes. He didn’t notice that the young man stayed, reading his notes over his shoulder in curiosity.

Washington continued to mutter to himself. His eyebrows knit together in frustration as he wrote down more theories on his notes.

_In the animal shelter? Taken in by a kind old couple? ~~Roadkill??????~~ God don’t even think about that, you sick fuck._

He groaned; this was ridiculous. He wasn’t getting anywhere.

“A blue cat!? Wow, I never knew those existed!” Caboose suddenly exclaimed loudly, right into the busy man’s ear.

“Christ, don’t do that!” Washington jumped in his chair in surprise, rattling the table and nearly knocking his mug over. Caboose took a step back, whimpering, and looked quite scared. The startled man calmed down after seeing the look on the others face, feeling quite embarrassed. A few people around the area stared at them, wondering what the noise was all about. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. I was just a bit… surprised, that’s all.”

The younger man’s frown was just starting to relax from his reassurances when another voice shouted out.

“Caboose, that’s the third time today!” Caboose stiffened again as a man in an aqua apron stormed out from behind the counter and approached them. He had dark skin and his dark brown hair in dreads was tied back into a ponytail.

“I’m sorry, Tucker, I was just a bit curious…”

“Curious, my ass! We go by the fucking rules of this place, not the goddamn scientific method!” He jabbed a finger at the other man’s chest. “And _what_ is rule number 5 again?”

“‘Don’t mess with the customer’s private affairs during work times.’” Caboose closed his eyes in concentration as he recited it from memory. “B-but, Tucker…”

“Don’t you ‘but, Tucker’ me, again!”

Washington witnessed the whole argument from the side and tried to hide a grin as it got more and more ridiculous. It didn’t help that the new arrival was much shorter than Caboose. They continued their back-and-forth for quite a while until the other waiter (Tucker, apparently) finally noticed Washington. He clamped his hand over his mouth before he could shout another obscenity.

“Shit, dude-- I mean, uh, sorry, sir.” Tucker rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly apologized. “He’s kinda new here and stuff…”

“It’s no problem. Really.” The amused detective suppressed his laughter and waved his hands in front of him, gesturing that it was alright.

“Sorry again, won’t happen again.” He emphasized his last sentence and glared straight at Caboose as he said it. The taller man just shrugged and avoided his glare. “So, uh, yeah. Enjoy your coffee, sir.”

Washington sighed as the two disappeared behind the counter, still (not-so-)quietly bickering. It was a hilarious distraction from the case he had at hand, but it was also a short one. He tried reading through his notes again in case he missed something but pushed it away after he couldn’t understand a word of his handwriting with his growing headache.

He laughed bitterly and leaned back on his chair, when he realized how sad his situation was. Whether he could have enough to eat for the next week depended on the actions of an 8-month-old cat. He had been approached by a friend of his to find his lost cat, and this was the only case he’s had for this whole month. Washington doubted his friend actually needed the help of a professional and simply approached him out of pity. North was definitely the type to do that.

He knew he was taking a gamble when he chose this lifestyle but at that time he’d stupidly forgotten that he was also unlucky as hell.

God did Wash hate himself significantly more than usual at that very moment.

  -------

_Date: 03/01/20XX, Thursday_  
 _Time: 7:00 PM_  
 _Location: Café Bleu, Bloodgulch Marketplace_

Washington sat in the same table, finishing another mug of coffee. It’s been a few days and he had no new clues on the whereabouts of Theta. He was starting to get anxious.

He brought out his phone and called North.

“Hello? Wash?” North finally picked up after a few seconds. “What’s up? I’m in the middle of work.”

Washington could hear the cameras flashing from the other line. His friend was quite a successful and well-known model and often did shoots for many famous fashion magazines. Wash had to admit he found himself jealous sometimes; North seemed to be living the easy life.

“Sorry, but, do you have any new leads on Theta?” Washington tapped the notepad on the table with the pen he held in his other hand.

“Wash, we’ve talked about this. I know you need the job and all…”

“It’s not just the money!” Wash interrupted.

“Yes, yes, I know you’re worried. Believe me, I’m worried too; he’s _my_ cat, David.” Washington winced at the mention of his first name. He wasn’t too fond of it. “But you’ve tried your best already. I’m sure you have better cases to work on than this.” Wrong. Wash didn’t have a single other case lined up. And he knew North was aware of that.

“North, please.” Wash pleaded.

“Look, I know you can’t pay this month’s rent. South told me.” _That bitch!,_ Wash fumed silently. “I’ll pay for it, i’m totally fine with it.”

“You know I don’t take handouts, North.” Wash coldly replied. North struck a nerve there.

“But…” North was about to argue but stopped himself. He knew how stubborn his friend could get, and continuing this would be pointless. He sighed. “Fine, I don’t have anything new on Theta but I did put up posters all over town with a reward. You can continue the investigation _but_ on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Let me treat you to dinner sometime next week. Does Tuesday sound good?”

Wash was about to hang up but the whining of his stomach that has consumed nothing but cheap noodles and coffee betrayed him. “… Yeah. Tuesday’s fine.” He mumbled.

“Great!” North cheered over his triumph. He prided himself on being one of the only ones able to push past Washington’s stubbornness. “Anyways, I need to get back to work so just one more thing. David?”

“Wash.” He automatically corrected.

“Whatever _– fine –_ Wash,” North sighed and continued with genuine concern. “Please _please_ take care of yourself.”

“I’ll try. See you, North.” Wash ended the call before North could reply and slumped back in his chair, groaning.

He knew North meant well as his best friend but he hated the way North babied him. He could see the pity in North’s eyes whenever they would meet, like he was a poor lost kitten or a particularly rebellious teenager that needed love, guidance and affection. He already knew he was a sad excuse of a person; he didn’t need someone constantly reminding him of that.

His self-reflection is interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly to his side. Washington looked to the side to see the employee who berated his co-worker a few days ago. Tucker, was it? “Sorry for ruining your moment or whatever but we’re closing up early today and you’re kinda the only customer left and you kinda need to leave.” Tucker impatiently tapped his fingers on the table.

“Right… You’re right, uh, sorry. I’ll pay for my bill and leave” He stood up and brought out his wallet, only to find out that it was empty except for a few coins that barely covered his bill. He’d forgotten he’d spent the last bills in his wallet on his breakfast earlier. Fuck.

He panicked and ran his hand through his hair over and over while staring at his empty wallet.

“Uh, dude,” Tucker leaned over and eyed the contents of his wallet with a smirk. “I’ve tried doing the same thing so trust me, staring at your wallet isn’t make money come out of it.”

“I-I’m sorry, I’m _really really_ sorry… I’m just… I’ll…” Wash mumbled excuses, really unsure of what exactly to do. He was usually composed but the past few days had worn down on him and his mind was mush.

“Woah, easy there. It’s alright; don’t worry about it too much.” Tucker’s smirk disappeared when he saw the look on Wash’s face. “Look, I’ll pay for it” Wash frowned; that’s the second time someone has offered him that today. He opened his mouth to argue but Tucker cut him off. “And don’t give me that bullshit ‘but, Tucker’ to me! I get enough of that from Caboose.”

Washington blinked, a bit stunned at the waiter’s straightforwardness.

“What? No ‘thank you so much, Tucker’? No gratitude sex?”

“I think I’ll skip the latter but yes, thank you.” He finally replied with a smile. Tucker rolled his eyes and mumbled a ‘dunmentionit’ before taking the empty mug on the table and disappearing behind the counter.

Wash slipped his wallet and notepad into his jacket pocket and was about to make his way out the café when he was stopped at the doorway.

“Hey, wait up!” Tucker called out from behind the counter. He was putting on a jacket as he ran to catch up with Washington, who stared at the man in disbelief with an eyebrow raised. Tucker punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t gimme that look, bro. You take the bus, right?” The detective cautiously nodded, a bit confused. “I’ll walk with you.”

“I’m not having sex with you.” Wash deadpanned as he held the door open, waiting for Tucker to step outside.

“That was a joke, jeez! C’mon, I’m bored.” Tucker stuck his tongue out as he walked out into the sidewalk. He waited for Wash to step out before locking up the store behind him.

Washington shrugged and started to walk, with Tucker practically bouncing beside him. He pulled his jacket closer to him; winter was ending but the nights continued to stay at a freezing temperature.

“By the way,” Tucker snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering something. “I really wanna apologize for last time – the whole Caboose thing? Kinda unprofessional of me but Caboose really tends to get on my nerves sometimes.”

Wash nodded. For the past two days he’s been visiting the café, he’s had pretty much enough of Caboose’s antics to last him a year.

“Though, I dunno if you’ve heard this from him yet, but he’s really concerned for you.” Wash groaned. _Great, another one._ “Keeps talking about ‘the sad and lonely grey guy’ and about how many hugs he needs.” Tucker makes air quotes with his fingers as he mentions Caboose’s nickname for him and rolls his eyes.

“I’ve been called a lot of things but ’the sad and lonely grey guy’ is a new one for me.” Wash smirked.

“Yeah, I know. Don’t think it’ll catch on honestly.” Tucker suddenly gave a knowing smile. “So, what should I call you?”

Wash realized he hasn’t even given him his name yet. “It’s, uhm, Washington.” He also noted how casually Tucker was able to slip that in. “And admittedly, that was pretty smooth of you, Tucker. Gonna ask for my number next?”

“Damnit, saw right through me but nah, gonna reserve that for a later date.” Tucker laughed. “Seriously, though, you’ve been sighing and groaning in the corner of the store every goddamn day. It’s seriously detracting to the café’s image.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that. It’s just…” Wash glanced at Tucker, unsure whether he was completely comfortable with telling him anything. “It’s just that there’s a lot going on.”

“Everyone has their shit, I guess.” Tucker mused. “Really, though, Caboose’s a good kid. He can get a bit weird at times but he means well.”

“I’m sure he’s a great person. Although, I don’t think shouting at him helps him know how appreciated he is.”

“Hey, tough love, man. Tough love.”

They continued to talk until they reached the bus station and parted ways. Wash won’t admit it but his conversation with Tucker made him feel at ease, like he wasn’t a sad unemployed detective with his life hopelessly spiraling down.

  -------

_Date: 03/02/20XX, Friday_  
 _Time: 5:30 PM_  
 _Location: Bloodgulch Marketplace_

“Theta?” He peeked around the corner and stepped into the dark alley. Nothing but empty boxes and dog shit. It didn’t change at all since Wash last checked that alley. He was getting quite desperate after all.

He kicked over a few boxes and shone his flashlight over every spot of the alley. Nothing.

He sighed and turned around to go back to the main street, startled when he saw a man waiting at the opening to the alley.

“Hello again!” Wash’s eyes, wide with shock, narrowed when he recognized the man. It was the waiter from the café he always visited. Caboose simply smiled brightly and waved him over. Wash shrugged, deciding that anything was better than going through someone else’s garbage, and walked over.

“Can I help you?” Standing next to the enthusiastic waiter, Wash realized they were about the same height despite the other being obviously younger.

“Uhm, well,” Caboose started. “My shift ended early today and I saw you still walking around so I followed you for a while and you walked into this dark and scary alley, which is very scary and very dark, so I checked to see if you were okay!” Caboose continued without losing a beat, or taking a breath.

Washington didn’t reply, not understanding a bit of what he just heard.

“I-i was just curious.” Caboose quietly added after the detective opted not to reply to his last sentence.

“Isn’t it against the rules to pry into a customer’s private affairs?” Wash shook his head and shrugged, with an amused smile on his face. “That Tucker guy really chewed you out that last time.”

“Oh, but it only said during work times and my shift is over so there.” Caboose carefully reasoned out and folded his arms after he finished, feeling quite proud of himself for finding that loophole. Huh, he was pretty bright after all despite the clumsy first impression he gave, Wash thought.

“If you’re worried, I’m doing absolutely fine.” Washington was obviously lying. He was hungry, tired, confused, and, frankly, quite done with life. But he wasn’t about to tell a complete stranger that. “I’m more worried about you, honestly. You can’t just go around stalking people and following strangers down dark alleys.” This time Wash told the truth. He felt like the other guy’s curiosity would lead him to some deep shit later if it wasn’t corrected. “If you don’t have anything important to say then I suggest you head on home already.

“Oh, you aren’t a _complete_ stranger; you’re my friend!” The detective raised an eyebrow. Since when? “Plus, my best friend says I’m incredibly lucky anyways,” Wash definitely needed some of that stuff. “I did have something important to tell you. About that cat, I mean.”

Caboose had Washington’s full attention now. He tried to hide his excitement but there was an obvious shine in his eyes as he looked straight at Caboose. Could this bumbling mess of a man actually know anything about the whereabouts of Theta? 

“Well, I dunno about _blue_ cats but I saw an interesting kitty two days ago. I stopped to pet him and he was very nice and purred a lot.” Caboose paused, thinking for a moment.  “Did I mention I am allergic to cats? I had to wash my hands afte-“

“Caboose, just tell me more about the cat and where you saw it.” Wash interrupted before Caboose could go off into a tangent. He was starting to doubt the credibility of his testimony.

“Oh, well, it was dark grey-ish fur and pretty green eyes. What really caught my attention was the really nice pink collar it had, how cute!” Wash almost gasped when Caboose finished his description. That was _definitely_ Theta. “I found it at the pier because Tucker sent me to get the shipment ‘cause the delivery truck couldn’t come in that day.”

“And it didn’t occur to you that maybe the kitten was lost? You could’ve checked the tag on his collar, y’know.” Wash ran a hand through his hair, slightly irritated at Caboose’s carelessness. Then again if he had returned the kitten, he wouldn’t have a job right now. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Theta’s safety was top priority. The sooner he found him, the better.

Caboose mumbled an apology and looked down at his feet, feeling quite disappointed in himself. Wash sighed at the sight. He couldn’t stay mad at the poor man.

“It’s alright; you already helped out a lot.” He subconsciously put a hand on the other’s shoulder and started to gently massage it. All that was going through his mind at that moment was to reassure Caboose.

“I did?” Caboose looked up and asked, eyes shining at the prospect of him actually being useful.

“Definitely, I was completely lost before this honestly. Thanks.” They stayed like that for a minute before Wash realized what his hand was doing and quickly pulled away. “So, yeah, thanks again. I’ll be off now.”

He awkwardly smiled and said a quick goodbye as he walked past Caboose and headed towards the dock, which wasn’t far off.

Naturally, Caboose followed.

  -------

_Date: 03/02/20XX, Friday_  
 _Time: 6:00 PM_  
 _Location: Pier 636_

Washington wasn’t an idiot; he knew Caboose had been following close behind him. It was crucial in his line of work to be observant and to know when you are being watched. It helped that Caboose was loudly humming the Mission Impossible theme as he tried to follow Wash.

Every time he looked back, Caboose would run into an alley or hide behind something. An arm or a leg would always stick out wherever he hid, clearly giving his position away. Washington sighed; he honestly didn’t want to deal with anything else right now so he just kept walking.

It was dusk and the sun was already beginning to disappear under the water. The sky glowed a beautiful mix of yellow and orange around the horizon as the sun cast its last rays before the night, the kind of sky that Washington would like to just sit back and enjoy if he weren’t so damn busy at the moment. He squinted as the salty sea breeze hit his eyes when he got close to the pier. He was glad he wore his large grey trench coat that day no matter how silly he looked as it was quite cold and wet around the docks, especially at night.

Multiple ships of varying shapes and sizes were docked at the pier and workers hauled the cargo out into the warehouses that lined the shore. A lot of them brought crates full of seafood and fish out of large fishing boats and there was a distinct fishy smell in the air, common to most piers. Washington could see why Theta chose to disappear here.

He wandered around a bit, asking a few workers if they’ve seen Theta. Most replied that they’ve seen too many cats littered about that they honestly couldn’t tell the difference. Washington shrugged. Figures.

The pier was larger than he’d imagined and there were dark alleys and abandoned warehouses full of empty boxes. It was cat heaven. The Russian blue kitten could be hiding anywhere.

He decided maybe his little stalker could come in handy.

“Caboose!” Washington called out behind him. “I know you’re somewhere out there.”

He heard someone yelp from behind a tall pile of crates, which came crashing down as Caboose bumped into it in surprise. He then tripped over the fallen boxes after taking a step forward and fell to the ground. The detective rushed towards the fallen man to help him up.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Caboose groaned in pain. He rolled around the ground, clutching his right knee. Washington held out his hand, which Caboose gladly took, and helped him stand up.

“Are you alright, Caboose?” Washington asked.

“I’m okay. Just banged my knee, s’all.” Caboose sniffed, rubbing out the tears forming in his eyes. “What are you doing out here, Mr. Washingtub?”

Washington blinked. _Washingtub? Okay then._

“I should be asking you that question. Why did you follow me out here?” Washington crossed his arms and glared at him.

Caboose laughed nervously, his eyes looking anywhere but at Washington. “Hahaha, I do not know what you are talking about. I was just taking a nice afternoon stroll and enjoying the sun when I happened to see you!”

“In the back alleys of the Pier 636.” Caboose nodded. “In this cold weather.” He nodded again. “At 7 in the evening.” Another nod. Washington felt his headache worsen with each nod. “Look, Caboose, you really shouldn’t be following me. I don’t exactly go to the safest of places.”

“But I just wanted to help.” Caboose pouted, which immediately made Washington feel like a huge jerk. _God, he had puppy-dog eyes._ It was like York all over again.

“Well, uhm, actually,” Wash rubbed the back of his neck and looked away in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he actually did need his help. “I kind of do require _some_ assistance at the moment. Especially from you, I mean.”

Caboose’s face brightened at this. “Ooh, ooh, what is it?”

“So you mentioned seeing a grey kitten somewhere here? Could you show me where exactly did you find him?”

“I thought you’d never ask! Come this way, please.”

 -------

_Date: 03/02/20XX, Friday_  
 _Time: 7:20 PM_  
 _Location: Chorus Café Supplies Warehouse, Pier 636_

After walking for a bit down a row of identical warehouses, they finally came to a stop in front of one of them. The sign above the door read ‘Warehouse 20, Chorus Café Supplies’. Caboose pulled out keys from his jacket pocket to unlock the door, only to find out the door was already open.

“This is the warehouse where our supplier stores our orders.” He spread out his arms wide to motion to the whole place as Washington followed him inside. It was quite a large warehouse and stacks of boxes reaching the ceiling seemed to take up all of the space inside the warehouse, with narrow aisles between the stacks.

“You found Theta inside here?” Washington brought out his flashlight and shone it around them as they walked through the aisle. “It doesn’t look like there are any places for a small kitten to get in through, though.”

“Do you see the big large metal gate thing over to that side?” Caboose pointed to the other side of the warehouse. The light on the other side was on and Wash could see the outline of the gate. “It’s actually wiiiiide open during the morning so that the nice boat people can bring in the boxes full of stuff!”

“So the cat probably slipped in then, huh?”

“Yeah, maybe I should’ve let the poor kitty out. This place can get really cold sometimes.” Caboose shivered and wrapped his arms around himself; he only had a t-shirt on when he followed Washington which barely shielded him from the cold. The detective frowned, looking guiltily down at his own warm trench coat.

He can’t believe he was gonna be the cliché fuck.

“Here.” Washington slipped out of his coat and placed it around Caboose’s shoulders. “I have a sweater on anyways.”

“Oh, thank you!” He beamed up at Wash, who looked away and coughed awkwardly. Caboose put his arms through the sleeves. It fit him perfectly. Wash smiled at the scene, he felt like a parent watching his child try on his old clothes. “This is a very unusual jacket, Mr. Washingtub. Why do you wear it?”

“It was a gift from my best friend of mine.” Wash started to reminisce as they continued to walk through the warehouse. “He bought it for me when I was promoted to a detective, said it made me look like a real noir detective and stuff.”

“So you’re a detective? That’s so cool!” Caboose commented and looked at Wash in awe.

“Not anymore.” Wash sighed, his mind going over the last day he spent in his office at the police department. “I’m just a private investigator now.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” The younger man asked.

“Not really.” You definitely ate less, Wash thought bitterly. “It’s complicated.”

“Well, I still think it’s coo-“ Caboose suddenly gasped and pointed at something behind Washington.

“Coo?” Wash frowned and slowly turned around, wondering what he was so surprised about. He himself gasped as well when he shone his flashlight on the boxes to see a familiar kitten in a pink collar. “Theta!”

The kitten looked startled at the sudden flash of light and jumped off the stack of boxes and landed on the floor, running somewhere ahead of them towards the opposite end of the warehouse. Washington cussed under his breath and broke into a run after him, with Caboose struggling to keep up a few steps behind him. No way was he letting that kitten get away now.

“Theta, dammit! Get over here!” Washington was extremely tired from all the walking he had done that day and was feeling short of breath but the still-retreating cat pushed him to continue running.

From across the warehouse, a large screeching sounded and the metal gate slowly rose, revealing the docks directly in front of it and letting in the faint moonlight.

The cat skidded to a stop right at the last row of boxes, staring at a lump on the ground. He leaped into Washington's arms as the detective approached him.

“What is it, Theta?” Washington didn’t need his light to see what exactly Theta was looking because of the moonlight that streamed in and nearly dropped his flashlight when he realized what that lump exactly was. He took a step back, eyes wide with shock and arms tightening around the poor kitten. He had been exposed to these kind of scenes in his work but the horror he felt never wore off even hntil now.

“Mr. Washingtub!” Caboose panted, after finally catching up with Wash. “What’s wrong?”

The shocked detective tried to reply but his throat ran dry. Caboose gave him a worried look before looking down at what Wash was staring at.

A body, unidentifiable because of the hoodie over the head area, lay on the ground in a pool of red. The pale light reflected off the kitchen knife was impaled in the exposed part of the victim’s neck, giving the whole scene a much more menacing look.

“Ohmygod, that person is not sleeping.” Caboose weakly replied before he felt the whole world go black as he crumpled to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a hot mess. ive barely edited this tbh and will probably look over it tomorrow.  
> but welcome to my pi wash au, part 1. this literally came to me in a dream, i kid u not. it was a very awesome dream. its kind of confusing and all because its only the introduction but i swear you will come to understand it. the next story will be, like, three times as long probably. maybe even more.
> 
> special thanks to miles luna btw. u taught me how to cliffhang effectively thatll leave ur audience extremely mad and frustrated at u. i hope i did it good enough.
> 
> ps my tumblr is shoujo2dope go annoy me or something


End file.
